Almanach C
Kubewerk als Almanach Cabe: Iro-Schottisch (Mac Aba / Sohn des Abtes), Insel Arran. Caddel: zum Clan Campbell. Cahill: Die ursprüngliche irische, aus dem der Name stammt ist O'Cahill von der gemeinsamen persönlichen Namen Cathal manchmal anglisiert Charles die wiederum stammen aus den Old Irish catu-ualos bedeutet stark im Kampf. Familien des Namens in verschiedenen Teilen von Irland in Kerry, Galway, Tipperary und Clare entstand getrennt. Ursprünglich war der Galway Familie in der alten Diözese Kilmacduagh in der Nähe der Grenze entfernt Clare waren prominentesten, aber ihre Position wurde von der O'Shaughnessys gerissen und sie lehnte wurden. Die südlichen Familien blühte und der Name ist jetzt am häufigsten in Ländern, Cork, Kerry und Tipperary, während es in den anderen ursprünglichen Heimat relativ selten ist. Die abgebildeten Waffen sind die der Munster Cahills. Caillech: Calder: zum Clan Campbell. Callam: zum Clan Mac Callum od. Mac Leod. Callan, Callen: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Callander: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Callhammer: 1666 Emmingen. Callum: zum Clan Mac Callum od. Mac Leod. Cambridge: zum Clan Mac Donald. Cameron: Schottenclan (Chalmers, Chambers, Clark, Clarkson, Dowie, Mac Clerish, Mac Clery, Mac Gilonie, Macildowie / Mac Ildowie, Mac Kail, Mac Kell, Mac Martin, Mac Ourlie, Mac Phail, Paul, Sorley, Taylor). Cameron ist der Name eines schottischen Clans aus der Gegend um Fort William. Der Name leitet sich von einem mit camsron beschriebenen Chief des 14. Jahrhunderts ab, was „krumme Nase“ bedeutet. 1370 waren die Camerons in eine größere Auseinandersetzung unter Clans verwickelt, als sie wegen eines Disputs über Ländereien den Clan Chattan angriffen und die Davidsons und die Mackintoshs schlugen, bevor die Macphersons, die sich wegen Streitigkeiten mit den Davidsons über die Schlachtordnung zurückgezogen hatten, zurückkehrten und die Camerons schlugen. 1745 beschloss Chief Donald Cameron of Lochiel, sich auf die Seite des erwachenden jakobitischen Aufstandes zu stellen und trug damit entscheidend zu dessen Entstehung bei. Der Schlachtruf der als wilde Kämpfer bekannten Camerons war Chlanna nan con thigibh a so's gheibh sibh feoil! (gälisch für „Hundesöhne, kommt hierher und ihr erhaltet Fleisch!“). Das Motto des Clans lautet Aonaibh ri cheile („Laßt uns vereinigen“). Donald Angus Cameron of Lochiel 27. Chief of Clan Cameron. = Chambers, Chalmers, Clark, Clarke, Clarkson, Cleary, Clerk, Dowie, Gibbon, Grimesey, Kennedy, Krywonis, Leary, Lokcick, Lonbie, Lonie, MacAldowie, MacAlonie, MacChlerich, MacChlery, MacClair, MacClerie, MacElhaney, MacGillery, MacGillonie, MacIldowie, MacKail, MacKell, MacLear,MacLeary, MacLerie, MacMartin, MacOnie, MacOstrich, MacOurlic, MacPhail, MacSorley, MacUlric, MacUlrig, MacVail, MacWalrick, Martin, Paul, Sorley, Sorlie, Taylor. Verbündet mit Mac Donald, Mac Millan. Fehde mit Grant, Mac Intosh, Mac Pherson. Camlan: die Schlacht. Campbell: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne ist der Begründer des schottischen Clan Campbell. Y-DNA L21. Schottenclan (Burnes, Burnett, Burns, Caddell, Calder, Fisher, Harris, Hastings, Hawes, Hawson, Isaac, Kissock, Louden, Lowden, Mac Carter, Mac Connechy, Mac Dermid, Mac Glasrigh, Mac Gubbin, Mac Isaac, Mac Kellar, Mac Kelvie, Mac Kessock, Mac Kissock, Mac Lehose, Mac Owen, Orr, Pinkerton, Thomas, Thompson, Thomson, Ure). Verbündet mit Clan Bruce, Clan Grant, Clan Drummond, Clan Leslie, Clan Malcolm, Clan Scott, Clan Forbes, Clan Stewart of Balquhidder, Clan Menzies, Clan MacInnes, Clan MacEwen, Clan MacCallum, Clan Maclachlan. Fehde mit Clan MacDougall, Clan Donald, Clan Arthur, Clan Lamont, Clan MacGregor, Clan Maclean, Clan Mackinnon, Clan MacAlister, Clan MacLea, Clan MacMillan, Clan Farquharson, Clan Ogilvy, Clan Sinclair. Archibald Campbell; 87ger. fiel 15. Juli 1761. Kapitän. Patrick Campbell; 87ger. = Offizielle Familienliste: Arthus, Bannatyne, Burnes, Burness, Burnett, Burns, Caddell, Cadell, Calder, Cattel, Connochie, Conochie, Denoon, Denune, Gibbon, Gibson, Greenhalgh, Harres, Harris, Harrison, Hastings, Hawes, Haws, Hawson, Isaac, Isaacs, Iverson, Kellar, Keller, Kissack, Kissock, Lorne, Louden, Loudon, Loudoun, Lowden, Lowdon, Macartair, Macarthur, Maccarter, Maccolm, Maccolmbe, Macconachie, Macconchie, Macconnechy, Macconochie, Macdermit, Macdermott, Macdiarmid, Maceller, Macelvie, Macever, Macgibbon, Macglasrich, Macgubbin, Macgure, Macisaac, Maciver, Macivor, Mackeear, Mackelvie, Mackerlie, Mackessack, Mackessock, Mackissock, Maclaws, Maclehose, Macnichol, Macnocaird, Maconachie, Macoran, Macowen, Macphedran, Macphun, Mactause, Mactavish, Macthomas, Macure, Moore, Muir, Ochiltree, Orr, Pinkerton, Tawes, Tawesson, Thomas, Thomason, Thompson, Thomson, Torrie, Torry, Ure. Diese Liste ist nicht vollständig; einige Familien, die den Campbells über Jahrhunderte folgten, sind nicht aufgeführt. Es ist nicht bekannt, warum diese Familiennamen nicht in die offizielle Liste aufgenommen wurden. Um Unstimmigkeiten vorzubeugen, hat das Clan-Oberhaupt, der Herzog von Argyll, beschlossen, alle Angehörigen schottischer Familien und deren Nachfahren, die ihn als Clan-Oberhaupt anerkennen und ihm Treue schwören, als Septs zu akzeptieren. Clan Campbell (Gälisch: Clann Chaimbeul) ist ein großer und einflussreicher schottischer Clan. Sein Ursprung liegt vermutlich bei den Briten des Königreichs Strathclyde, deren originärer Sitz entweder Innis Chonnel Castle auf der Innis Chonnell im Loch Awe oder Caisteal na Nigheann Ruaidhe bei Loch Avich war. Die erste schriftliche Erwähnung des Clan Campbell datiert von 1263 (als ein gewisser Gillespie Campbell Land in Strathclyde erwarb). Der Clan wurde zuerst von den MacDougalls, Lords of Lorne, beherrscht. Dieser Zustand änderte sich jedoch, als Sir Neil Campbell, ein enger Verbündeter und Freund von Robert the Bruce, durch umfangreiche Ländereien des Königs belohnt wurde, die von den MacDougalls und anderen Feinden der Argylls in kleineren Fehden eingebüßt worden waren. Der König verheiratete sogar seine Schwester an Sir Neil Campbell, und aus dieser königlichen Ehe entsprang John, der zum Graf von Atholl ernannt wurde. John starb in der Schlacht von Halidon Hill 1333, und sein Titel wurde den Campbells entzogen. 1445 wurde Sir Duncan Campbell des Loch Awe-Zweiges der Familie zum Lord Campbell ernannt und sein Enkel und Erbe, Colin, 12 Jahre später zum Graf von Argyll erhoben. Der Onkel dieses Grafen, ein anderer Colin, gründete einen neuen Campbell-Zweig - in der Grafschaft von Breadalbane - der dem Ruf der Loch Awe-Campbells in nichts nachstand. Gleichzeitig wurden dem Clan Campbell auch die Grafschaften von Cawdor und Loudoun zugesprochen. Interne Rivalität um den Titel "chieftain" (Clan Oberhaupt) führte im 16. Jahrhundert zu einer Clanfehde zwischen diesen beiden großen Häusern, welche die Campbells beinahe ausrottete. Campbell of Cawdor, der Vormund des 7. Grafen von Argyll, wurde 1592 im Zuge einer Verschwörung ermordet, als das Leben seines jungen Mündels bedroht wurde. Dieser überlebte einen weiteren Giftanschlag und entwickelte sich später zu einem ausgezeichneten Soldat und Führer, der die beiden Häuser vereinigte. Die Unterstützung der schottischen Zentralverwaltung brachte den Campbells reiche Belohnung, trotz mehrerer Rückschläge. Archibald, der 8. Graf von Argyll - ein großer Gegner von Montrose während des Bürgerkrieges von Charles I - wurde wegen Verrates von Charles II hingerichtet, obwohl die Argylls ihm zum Thron verholfen hatten. Sein Sohn, der 9. Herzog von Argyll, wurde ebenfalls 1685 hingerichtet, weil er die protestantischen Aufstände des Herzog von Monmouth unterstützte. Im Rahmen einer lang anhaltenden Fehde zwischen den Campbells und dem Clan der MacDonalds ereignete sich 1692 das berüchtigte Massaker von Glencoe: Ein Trupp Soldaten unter Führung von Captain Robert Campbell of Glenlyon ermordete 38 Männer des MacDonald-Clans - dazu viele Frauen und Kinder -, nachdem sie über eine Woche lang ihre Gastfreundschaft genossen hatten. Dies war ein schwerer Verstoß gegen die schottischen Gesetze und Traditionen und verstärkte die Feindschaft zwischen den Clans. Als die Stuarts ins Exil geschickt wurden, erhielten die Campbells sämtliche verloren gegangenen Güter zurück, und Wilhelm von Oranien ernannte 1701 Archibal Campbell zum 10th Earl and 1st Duke of Argyll, Marquess Of Kintyre And Lorne, Earl Of Campbell And Cowall, Viscount Of Lochow And Glenyla, Lord Of Inverary, Mull, Morver and Tiry. Archibal Campbell war auch einer der ersten britischen Feldmarschälle. Sein Bruder, John Campbell, übernahm nach seinem Tod die Führung der Campbells, wurde einer der einflussreichsten Männer in Schottland und gilt als Architekt der schottisch-englischen Vereinigung. Dugald of Lochawe (Großvater von Mor Cailein of Lochawe) ist wahrscheinlich der Gründer der Namensdynastie Campbell. Sein Spitzname war Cam Beul (gälisch: gebogener Mund), da er die Gewohnheit hatte, nur aus dem Mundwinkel zu sprechen. Da Dugald von allen Familienmitgliedern verehrt wurde, beschloss man, seinen Beinamen als Familiennamen zu übernehmen. Daraus wurde zunächst Cambel (13. Jahrhundert). Die heutige Schreibweise (Campbell) entstand wahrscheinlich durch normannische Bürokraten am Hof von König David II. (Sohn von Robert the Bruce) und deren Versuch, gälische Namen zu schreiben. Der Herzog von Argyll ist auch das Oberhaupt des Campbell Clans und in dieser Kapazität bekannt als "Mor MacCailean", (gälisch für "Sohn Colins des Großen", was sich auf Mor Cailein von Lochawe (Colin von Lochow) bezieht, der 1294 bei einem Kampf mit dem Lord von Lornin getötet wurde.) Cannon: Der Name Kanone ist in den meisten Grafschaften Irlands verteilt, sondern zeigt sich vor allem in den Grafschaften Donegal, Leitrim und Mayo. Ui Canannain war der Stammname der Kanonen und TirConnel (alle Co. Donegal und ein Teil der Grafschaft Derry) war das "Land der Kanonen". In den frühen 1600 der Name des Ui Canannain hatte O'Cannon anglisiert worden. Weitere anglicisation fand während der Strafgesetze in den späten 1700ern und frühen 1800er Jahren und der Name in Co. Donegal wurde Kanone. Aber im Osten der Grafschaft und in den benachbarten Grafschaften Tyrone und Derry der Name, wobei phonetisch buchstabiert wurde Canning. O'Cannon, Kanone, Cannan, Canon, sind Canning anglisierte Version des Namens Ui Canannain. Conn Cétchathach und Niall of the Nine Hostages: Die Kanonen werden von zwei von Irlands berühmtesten Könige abstammen. Die O'Cannons wurden als "Ancient Prinzen von TirConnel" und "Valiant Chiefs" Doch ihre 350 Jahre Dynastie in TirConnel endete um 1250 beschrieben worden. Cargill: zum Clan Dummond. Caristan: zum Clan Skene. Carle: 1710 Unteröwisheim. Carlisle, Carlyle: Borders. zum Clan Bruce. Carmichael: zum Clan Stewart. Carnaby: Borders. Carney: P312. England. Y-DNA L21. (Irland Connacht, Zweig der Ui Fiachrach). Carr, Carre: zum Clan Kerr. Carrigan: DNA 25-2. Carrick: zum Clan Kennedy. Carruthers: Borders. zum Clan Bruce. wenig Köpfe. Carson: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Edward Henry Carson, Baron Carson, of Duncairn in the County of Antrim PC (* 9. Februar 1854 in Dublin; † 22. Oktober 1935, Clive Court bei Minster-in-Thanet, Isle of Thanet, Kent, England) war ein irischer Politiker. Carson, der 1896 Mitglied des Privy Council Irlands sowie 1900 auch Bencher der Anwaltskammer von Middle Temple wurde, war von 1900 bis 1905 Solicitor General von Großbritannien und als solcher 1900 auch zum Knight Bachelor geschlagen, woraufhin er seitdem auch den Namenszusatz „Sir“ führte. 1905 wurde er zudem Privy Councillor Großbritanniens. Er vertrat im Rahmen der Home Rule-Auseinandersetzung eine unionistische Position, die die Fortsetzung der Union zwischen Irland und England forderte. 1912 erreichte Carson seinen größten politischen Einfluss. Der begabte Redner und Propagandist mobilisierte kurz nach der Gewährung des Home Rule eine Freiwilligenmiliz, aus der sich später die Ulster Volunteer Force als größte unionistische Gruppe im Nordirlandkonflikt entwickelte. Carson, der 1915 Generalstaatsanwalt (Attorney General) sowie zwischen 1916 und 1917 Erster Lord der Admiralität war, trat 1917 als Minister ohne Geschäftsbereich in das Kriegskabinett von Premierminister David Lloyd George ein, was die Auseinandersetzungen in Nordirland weiter eindämmte. Bereits seit Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges hatte sich der Konflikt angesichts der gemeinsamen militärischen Anstrengung abgeschwächt. Dem Kriegskabinett gehörte er bis 1918 an. Zwischen 1918 und 1921 vertrat er als Abgeordneter den Wahlkreis Duncairn im House of Commons. Mit dem Government of Ireland Act von 1920, der die Insel teilte und Nordirland bei Großbritannien ließ, hatte Carson sein Lebenswerk erreicht. Zuletzt wurde Carson durch ein Letters Patent vom 1. Juni 1921 aufgrund des Appellate Jurisdiction Act 1876 als Life Peer mit dem Titel Baron Carson, of Duncairn in the County of Antrim zum Mitglied des House of Lords in den Adelsstand berufen und wirkte bis 1929 als Lordrichter (Lord of Appeal in Ordinary). Carson wurde als einem der Wenigen, die nicht dem englischen Königshaus angehören, ein Staatsbegräbnis gewährt. Sein sterbliche Hülle liegt in der St. Anne's Cathedral in Belfast. Carter: Y-DNA L-21; Carter ist der Familienname, Alle, die ursprünglich war Person, die schleppt Waren in einem Warenkorb und ursprünglich aus der gälischen Sprache und keltische Wort Cairt Bedeutung Warenkorb. McCarthy, McArthur, Gold McCarter transportieren. Generell bedeutet Clustering der Mc. Allerdings ist es, um von dem gälischen Wort Cairt Bedeutung Warenkorb bekannt sein. Es ist der 64. häufigste Familienname in Großbritannien. In den Vereinigten Staaten, da es der Admin Optionen:. Amts 40.-häufigste Familienname. Cash: zum Clan Mac Tavish. Caskie: zum Clan Mac Leod. Cassels: zum Clan Kerr. Cathbad: der Druide. Cathbad ist der Berater von Conchobhar Mac Nessa, dem König von Ulster. Als Druide hat er eine hohe Stellung in der Gesellschaft und ist nicht nur Berater, sondern auch Richter, Lehrer und Diplomat. Er besitzt die Gabe des Wahrsagens. Cathbad prophezeite in der Erzählung Longas mac nUislenn („Das Exil der Söhne Uislius“), Deirdre würde von großer Schönheit sein, werde aber Ulster viel Leid bringen. „In deines Leibes Höhle schrie auf eine Frau mit goldgelocktem Haar, mit sternengleichen blauen Augen, die Wangen bläulich-purpurn wie der Fingerhut, wie Ebereschen-Beeren rot die Lippen, eine Frau, die Streit und Mord erregt bei Ulsters Wagenkämpfern...“ Im Táin Bó Cuailnge („Der Rinderraub von Cooley“) wird von Conall Cernach über die Jugendtaten Cú Chulainns (Macgnímrada Con Culainn) berichtet. Hier soll Cathbad dem Helden seinen endgültigen Namen gegeben und ihm ein ruhmreiches aber kurzes Leben prophezeit haben. Cathbad hat drei Kinder, Deichtire (Cú Chulainns Mutter), Elbha (Naoises Mutter), und Finncháem (die Gattin Amairgin mac Ecit Salaigs und Mutter Conall Cernachs). Nach der Erzählung Compert Conchobuir („Conchobars Empfängnis“) soll er mit Nessa auch der Vater Conchobar mac Nessas sein. Catnal: zum Clan Mac Donald. Cattanach: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Cauci: Die Cauci (Καῦκοι) waren ein Volk von Anfang Irland, einzigartig in Ptolemäus 'zweites Jahrhundert Geographie dokumentiert, die lokalisiert sie etwa im Bereich der modernen County Dublin and County Wicklow. Aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert, vergleichende Linguisten, insbesondere Lorenz Diefenbach, identifizierte die Cauci mit der germanischen Chauci der Niederlande und Nord-West-Deutschland, ein parallel bereits durch frühere antiquarische Gelehrsamkeit gezogen. die Befürworter dieser Ansicht wies auch auf die Tatsache, dass die Manapii (Μανάπιοι), die in Ptolemäus 'Kartenrand die Cauci im Süden, ebenfalls einen Namen tragen, die fast identisch mit der eines anderen kontinentalen Stamm, die Belgic Menapier im Nordosten Galliens ist. Diese Korrespondenz schien zu Bevölkerungsbewegungen zwischen den beiden Regionen zu bezeugen. Der sprachliche Aspekt dieser Hypothese war zuletzt (1917) entwickelt von Julius Pokorny, obwohl die Cauci-Chauci Verband nicht allgemein akzeptiert. Diese frühe Stipendium wies auch auf offensichtliche Parallelen zwischen den keltischen oder Celticized Völker der Iberische Halbinsel, insbesondere ein Führer der Lusitani namens Kaukainos (Καυκαῖνος) und eine Stadt namens Kauka (Καύκα) (moderne Coca), gefolgt von Kaukaioi (Καυκαῖοι) bewohnt, unter den Vaccaei, ein prominenter Celtiberian Menschen. im Hinblick auf möglichen Nachkommen der irischen Cauci, Pokorny und Ó Briain bzw. begünstigte die obskuren mittelalterlichen Sippen der Uí Cuaich und Cuachraige, obwohl in beiden Fällen eine Verbindung nachgewiesen. Celtic / Keltismus: Eigenbezeichnung der naturreligiösen keltischen Bewegung. Cenel Conaill: in Northern Ui Neill. Conall Gulban, Sohn von Niall of the Nine Hostages gründete das Reich Tír Chonaill (Tyrconnell) im 5. Jahrhundert. Es besteht aus sehr viel von dem, was ist jetzt County Donegal, und mehrere umliegende Gebiete. O'Donnell Dynastie O'Doherty Familie Gallagher (Nachname) Crinan Dunkeld House of Dunkeld Dál Riata. Cenel nEogain: in Northern Ui Neill. CENEL nEóġain (Modern Irish: CENEL nEoghain) ist der Name des "verwandten" oder Nachkommen von Eogan Mac Neill, Sohn von Niall Noígiallach, die das Reich Tír Eoghain im 5. Jahrhundert gegründet. Es besteht aus sehr viel von dem, was ist jetzt County Tyrone, sowie Teile der Grafschaften Londonderry, Donegal, Fermanagh, Monaghan und Armagh. In 1020 die CENEL nEógain wurden über Sliabh Fuait durch die High-king Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill angetrieben. Nachkommen von Eogan gehören Clan MacNeil Hugh O'Neill; Felim O'Neill von Kinard; Owen Roe O'Neill; Patrick O'Neill; Hugh Dubh O'Neill; Hugh McShane O'Neill; Conn O'Neill, 1. Earl of Tyrone Mitglieder MacShane, Johnson, MacNeil, Maclachlan, Lamont, MacEwen, Sweeney, McCaul, O'Kane, Devlin, Donnelly, Gormley und Bradley Clans. Cernunnos: der Gehörnte. Cerridwen: Hier finden sich Schlangen - Druiden (Erzdruiden). Brigitte-Clan, Aglaia-Clan keltische Göttin Cerridwen, Göttin der Schweine, des Neumondes, des Korns und der Fruchtbarkeit, ja wohl der Fülle an sich. Cessford: zum Clan Kerr. Chalmers: zum Clan Cameron. Chamaver: U-106. auch Sueven/Sueben/Schwaben/Chamiden/Cham-Araber/Amaler/Amalek/Moabiter/Tamhu/Reitervolk. Drei Gruppen Guti (Goten reine Sueven), Alman (Alamannen Chatten-Sueven), Padan (Batten Lahnsueven). Herrscher Hamm-Urabi von Assur zerstörte das Reich der Saken von Babilu um ca. 1500 v.Chr. Cham = Kampf, Camos = Kriegsgott; Rothaarig. Chambers: zum Clan Cameron. Chardon: franz. Distel. siehe Schardon. Burgundischer Ritterorden von der Distel 'Ordo de Chardon' begründet im Kampf gegen die Englische Eroberung (Normandie usw.). Charles: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Charleston: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Charlton: Borders in Nord Tynedale. Fede mit den Scott. Chattan: Clan Chattan; Konföderation der Davidson und Mcpherson und Mac Intosh, Smith. Chatten: Vorfahren der Hessen. siehe Hethiter. als Chatto-Föniker/Aahmu/Ammoniter/Cheta/Fenier/Filistim/Philister/Pelasger/Nemeder/Phönizier herrschten sie über ganz Syrien, Canaan und Phönizien. Der Titel des Königs von Sidon war Nargal/Argal/Jorkal/Jörgel/Hercules/Arge/Große/Gewaltige/St.Georg. Herakliden. Falken/Jäger. Osiris, Isis, Horus = Herkules. Kolonien in Hispanien (Eis-Feine), Hebriden u. westl. Hoch-Schottland (Feinne). Chattuarier: Chauken: siehe Cauci. Cherusker: Cheshire: Hatton, Morton. Cheyne: zum Clan Cumming od. Sutherland. Chisholm: Schottenclan (Fenton). Chisholm ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der ursprünglich aus der Grafschaft Chiesholme in Berwick- und Roxburghshire kam und normannischen Ursprungs war. Als Robert von Chiesholme 1359 Constable von Urquhart Castle am Westufer des Loch Ness wurde, ließen sich Teile der Familie im Gebiet um Inverness nieder, vor allem im nördlichen Westen vom Loch Ness. 1715 nahmen etwa 200 Clansangehörige auf Seiten der Jakobiten an der Schlacht von Sheriffmuir teil; 1746 kämpfte der Clan in der Schlacht von Culloden. Das Motto des Clans lautet Feros ferio („Ich bin kämpferisch mit den Kämpferischen“). Andrew Francis Hamish Chisholm of Chisholm 33. Chief of Clan Chisholm. Chrichton: Douglas-Chrichton, stammen aus Ungarn. Christentum: Fraktionen sind Reformierte, Lutheraner, Katholische, Orthodoxe uvm. Christian: Y-DNA L21. Christie: zum Clan Farquharson. Clan: Ursprünglich die Nachkommen von ..., siehe Clan. Clann Cholmain: In mittelalterlichen Irland, waren die Kings of Mide der Clann Cholmáin, ein Zweig der Ui Neill. Einige waren High Kings of Ireland. Nach dem zusammenbruch des Reiches im 12. Jahrhundert, wurden die Dynastie der Ua Mael Sechlainn oder O Melaghlins Westen gezwungen und ließ sich auf dem östlichen Ufer des Shannon. Träger des Namens noch als unter dem gälischen Adels so spät wie den 1690er Jahren festgestellt, obwohl sie keine wirkliche Macht verloren hatte, lange bevor. Melaugh ist die am häufigsten zugehörigen Namen in Irland heute, obwohl es immer häufiger McLoughlin gemacht. O'Melaghlin. Clann Cholmáin ist der Name der Dynastie von Colmán Mór (Colmán Mór mac Diarmata), Sohn von Diarmait mac Cerbaill abstammen. Teil der südlichen Ui Neill - sie waren die Könige von Mide (Meath) - sie führten ihren Abstieg zum Niall Noígiallach und sein Sohn Conall Cremthainne. Verwandte Dynastien stieg durch Conall Cremthainne und Diarmait mac Cerbaill enthalten die SIL nÁedo Slaine, die Könige von Brega, stammte aus jüngster Bruder Colmán Mar AED Slaine, und die weniger wichtigen Clann Cholmáin Bicc (oder die Caille Follamain), Nachfahren der mittlere Bruder, Colmán Bec. Die Kings of Uisnech unter anderem gehörte Clann Cholmáin. Wichtige Könige Clann Cholmáin enthalten: Domnall Midi (gest. 763) Donnchad Midi mac Domnaill (gest. 797) Máel Sechnaill mac Maíl Ruanaid (gest. 862) Flann Sinna (gest. 916) Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill (gestorben 1022). Clark, Clarke, Clarkson: Clarke DNA 25-2 M-269. zum Clan Cameron. Clark Schottenclan (Cleary, Clerk). Peter Clark(e) vor 1840 Irland DNA 25-2 DF-21. Clay: zum Clan Stewart. Cleary: zum Clan Clark. Cleland: zum Clan Mac Nab. Clement: zum Clan Lamont. Clendening: DNA 25-2. Clerk: zum Clan Clark. Clunes: Gordon Clunes; 87ger. Cluny: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Clyne: zum Clan Sinclair. Coates, Coats: zum Clan Farquharson. Cobb: zum Clan Lindsay. Cochrane: zum Clan Mac Donald. (evtl. im dt. Koch). Traditionell gesehen war der Stammvater der Familie Cochrane in Schottland ein skandinavischer Wikinger, der sich im Gebiet des heutigen Renfrewshire niederließ. Es gilt jedoch als erwiesen, dass der Clan ursprünglich den Namen der Barony of Cochrane annahm. Die Herkunft des Namens an sich geht möglicherweise auf zwei gälische Wörter zurück, die zusammen The Roar of the Battle oder Battle Cry ergeben. Über die Cochranes existieren erst seit 1262 schriftliche Aufzeichnungen, nämlich als ein gewisser Waldenus de Coveran in einem alten Dokument, bzgl. Landschenkungen an Walter Stewart den Earl of Menteith, erwähnt wurde. Andere historische Träger des Namens waren William de Coughran 1296 und Robert de Cochrane um 1360. Der Vater des derzeitigen Chiefs, also der 14. Earl, diente zunächst in der Black Watch und während des Zweiten Weltkriegs kämpfte er in Afrika, Sizilien und Griechenland. Nach dem Krieg war er in Deutschland stationiert, bis er 1953 aus der Armee ausschied. Sir Ralph Cochrane, der jüngste Sohn von Thomas Cochrane, 1. Baron Cochrane of Cults, war britischer Pilot und Offizier der Royal Air Force, der vor allem durch seine Rolle während der Operation Chastise Bekanntheit erlangte. Clan-Chief Iain Alexander Douglas Blair Cochrane, 15. Earl of Dundonald, 10. Baron Cochrane of Dundonald und 10. Baron of Paisley and Ochiltree. Er ist ebenfalls der 5. Marquess of Maranhão in Brasilien. Coibheanaigh: MacCoibheanaigh, COVENEY Der Name Coveney ist aus dem Gälischen MacCoibheanaigh September, die eine kleine Ossory September bei Cranagh in County Kilkenny gelegen waren abgeleitet. In der heutigen Zeit der Name wird oft mit County Cork verbunden. MacCoveney und Covney sind verschiedenen Formen des Namens. siehe Osraige. Coles: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Colgan: Y-DNA L-21 L-513; Colgan ist ein irischer Familienname, eine anglisierte Form von Irish Ó Colgáin Bedeutung "Nachkomme Colga," einen persönlichen Namen auf Colg 'Dorn', 'Schwert'. Coll: zum Clan Mac Donald. Collier: zum Clan Robertson. Collingwood: Borders. Colman: zum Clan Buchanan. Colmán Mór (Colmán Mór mac Diarmata): siehe Ui Neill. Colmán Mór (Colmán Mór mac Diarmata), Papa Diarmait mac Cerbaill, = Clann Cholmain. Colquhon, Colquhoun: Schottenclan (Cowan, Cowen, Ingram, Kilpatrick, Kirkpatrick, Laing, Mac Cowan, Mac Linden, Mac Lintock, Mac Owan). = Calhoun, Cowan (or Cowen), Ingram (or Ingraham), Kilpatrick, King, Kirkpatrick, Laing, McCowan, McMain, McManus, McLintock und McOwan. Colquhoun ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der nach den gleichnamigen Ländereien in Dunbartonshire benannt ist und aus Luss am Westufer des Loch Lomond stammt, das durch Heirat erworben wurde. 1603 waren sie in einen nachbarschaftlichen Konflikt involviert, als sie die MacGregors angriffen, um ihre eigenen Interessen im Gebiet um das Loch zu wahren. In Glenfruin fielen in der Folge zweihundert Colquhouns, während nur zwei MacGregors ums Leben kamen, was den König dazu veranlasste, die MacGregors für vogelfrei zu erklären. Für die Colquhouns hatte die Schlacht zur Folge, dass sie als Kämpfer nie mehr ernst genommen wurden; dafür hatten sie zeitweise eine gewisse politische Wirkung. Das Motto des Clans lautet Si je puis („Falls ich kann“). Clan-Chief Sir Malcolm Rory Colquhoun of Luss, 9. Baronet of Luss und 33. Chief of Colquhoun. Fehde mit Mac Gregor. Columban: geb. 540 in Navan / Meath / Leinster / Irland –615; auch Kolumban von Bobbio oder Kolumban der Jüngere genannt, Missionar der Franken und Glaubensbote in Alemannien; seine Gefärhten waren= Gallus, Domoal, Comininus, Eunocus und Equonanus. Colson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Combe, Combie: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Common, Commons: zum Clan Cumming. Comrie: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Conall Cernach: der Geweihte. Conall Cremthainne: Conall Cremthainne, Papa Niall Noígiallach, = Sohn Diarmait mac Cerbaill. Conaway: Y-DNA L21. Conchobar mac Nessa: Conchobar mac Nessa mak 'Nʴesa, auch Conchobor, Conchobhor, Conchobhar mac Nesa, ist eine Figur der frühmittelalterlichen keltischen Mythologie Irlands. Mama Nessa Im Ulster-Zyklus tritt er als König von Ulster auf. Er wird als Bruder oder Vater Deichtires und Finncháems genannt. Sein Schwiegervater ist Eochaid Fedlech, der Vater Mugains, sein ältester Sohn ist Cormac Conn Longas. Sein Schwiegersohn als Gatte Finncháems ist Amairgin mac Ecit Salaig, sein anderer Schwiegersohn als Gatte Fedelm Noíchrides ist Cairbre Nia-Fer, sein Enkel Erc mac Cairbri Niad-Fer. Conlay, Conley: zum Clan Stewart. Conn: zum Clan Mac Donald. Connacht: Connacht leitet seinen Namen von der Connachta Dynastie, die Abstammung von dem mythischen König Conn der hundert Schlachten wird. Der Name Connachta bedeutet "die Nachkommen von Conn". Bevor die Dynastie geboren wurde die Provinz (oder fünften) wurde als Cóiced Ol nEchmacht bekannt. Vermutlich nach den Fir Bolgen! In Irland wird die Provinz in der Regel als Cúige Chonnacht. Cúige bezeichnet einen Abschnitt. Da Irland hatte fünf große Königreiche, kam der Begriff auf ein Fünftel zu bezeichnen, dh ein Gebiet umfasst ein Fünftel der Insel. Die anderen Quinten wurden Ulaid, Mide, Laighin und Mumhan. Bemerkenswerte Königreiche wie Aileach, Brega, Osraighe und Ui Maine, nie erlangte den Status von Quinten, sondern wurden als mächtige Reiche in jedem fünften anerkannt. Medieval Irish historische Tradition verfolgt diese Dynastien zu den vier oder fünf Söhne Eochaid Mugmedon: Brion, Ailill, Fiachrae, Fergus Caech (vielleicht ein literarischer Addition) und Niall of the Nine Hostages. Vier waren Vorfahren der neuen irischen Dynastien; jene von Brion (die Uí Briúin), Fiachrae (die Uí Fiachrach) und Ailill (die Uí Ailello) wurden als Teora Connachta oder der historischen Drei Connachta der Provinz selbst bekannt; die von Niall, die Ui Neill, auf den ersten übertraf ihre Muttergesellschaft Dynastie, die Einrichtung oder die Fortsetzung der so genannten High Königtum Irland Tara, und wurde zum mächtigsten Dynastie in Irland bis frühen Neuzeit. Connell: zum Clan Mac Donald. Connon: zum Clan Gordon. Conochie: zum Clan Robertson. Constable: zum Clan Hay. Cook, Cooke: zum Clan Mac Donald od. Stewart. Cooper: DNA 25-2. P-311. Corbett: zum Clan Ross. Coriondi: Die Coriondi (Κοριονδοί) waren ein Volk von Anfang Irland, nach Ptolemäus 2. Jahrhundert Geographie leben im südlichen Leinster. MacNeill identifiziert einen späteren irischen Gruppe, die Coraind im Boyne Tal, die die gleichen Leute sein kann. Andere, möglicherweise damit verbundenen Namen sind die Corcu Cuirnd, Cuirennrige und Dál Cuirind im frühen Mittelalter Irland und in Großbritannien, den Corionototae, aus einer Inschrift in Hexham, Northumberland bekannt und Corinion die Brythonic Namen für Cirencester, Gloucestershire . Das Element * corio-tritt auch in gallischen persönlichen und Stammesnamen, in der Regel ergriffen werden, um eine Armee oder Truppe von Kriegern bedeutet. Cormack: zum Clan Buchanan. Cormac mac Art: irischer Hochkönig 227-266, Sohn Cellach, Sohn Cairbe, Tochter Grainne. Corter: 1696 Unteröwisheim. Cottrell: John Lewis Burt Cottrell DNA 25-2. P-311. Coull, Coulson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Cousland: zum Clan Buchanan. Coutts: zum Clan Farquharson. Cowan, Cowen: zum Clan Colquhon. Cowie: zum Clan Fraser. Craddock: DNA 25-2. Craig: zum Clan Gordon. James Craig, 1. Viscount Craigavon PC (* 8. Januar 1871 in Belfast; † 24. November 1940 in Glencraig, County Down) war ein bekennender Unionist, Vorsitzender der Ulster Unionist Party und erster Premierminister von Nordirland. James Craig wurde 1871 in der Ost-Belfaster Vorstadt Sydenham als Sohn einer wohlhabenden Brennerei-Familie geboren, die ihr Geld mit Whiskey verdiente. Sein Vater besaß ein großes Landhaus, Craigavon genannt. Craig erhielt seine schulische Ausbildung an der Merchiston Castle School in Edinburgh, Schottland. Nachdem er als Aktienhändler gearbeitet hatte, ging er zur British Army und kämpfte im Zweiten Burenkrieg. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Irland wurde er zum Abgeordneten des Britischen Unterhauses für den Wahlkreis East Down gewählt. Diesen Sitz hatte er von 1906 bis 1918 inne. Ab 1918 bis 1921 war er Abgeordneter des Wahlbezirks Mid Down. Seit 1919 war er in verschiedenen Positionen Mitglied der Regierung unter Premierminister Lloyd George. Craig versammelte kurz vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg in der Provinz Ulster die oppositionellen, unionistischen Kräfte gegen die sogenannte Home Rule. Zu diesem Zweck gründete und organisierte er die paramilitärischen Ulster Volunteers. Unterstützt wurden diese vom Deutschen Kaiserreich mit Waffenlieferungen. Im Februar 1921 löste er Edward Carson als Vorsitzender der Ulster Unionist Party ab. In der ersten Nordirischen Parlamentswahl im Jahre 1921 zog Craig für den Wahlkreis County Down in das neu geschaffene Unterhaus für Nordirland ein. Im Juni 1921 wurde Craig der erste Premierminister von Nordirland. Als Anhänger des Oranier-Ordens und überzeugter Anti-Katholik. 1918 wurde er in den erblich niederen Adelsstand erhoben (Baronet) und 1927 zum – für ihn neu geschaffenen – Viscount Craigavon im County of Down erhoben. Craig erhielt Ehrendoktorwürden der Queen’s University of Belfast (1922) und der University of Oxford (1926). Craig starb 1940 friedlich auf seinem Gut in Glencraig, County Down im Amt als Premierminister. Sein Nachfolger wurde der Finanzminister John Miller Andrews. Cranstone: Borders. Crawford: Y-DNA L21. Clan (angebl. norman. Urspr.). Cree: zum Clan Mac Rae. Crerar: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Crews: DNA 25-2. L-193. Cromarty: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Crombie: zum Clan Gordon. Crosbie, Crosby: zum Clan Bruce. Crosier: Borders. evt. Crozier. R-CTS11874. Crow, Croy: zum Clan Ross. Crozier: zum Clan Armstrong. William Crozier Y-DNA 25-1 M-269. Cruikshank: zum Clan Stewart. Crum: zum Clan Mac Donald. Cuadras: DNA 25-2. Cubet: auch Borbet. Cuchulainn: Held von Ulster; Kampfrausch, der Hund des Culann. Culann: Cullen: zum Clan Gordon. Culloch: zum Clan Mac Culloch. Cumming: Schottenclan (Buchan, Cheyne, Common, Commons, Niven). Cumming (auch Comyn) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in Moray. John Cumin, der 1. Lord of Badenoch, war Botschafter am Hofe des französischen Königs Ludwig IX. Sein Sohn John kämpfte für die schottische Unabhängigkeit, zerstritt sich aber mit Robert de Bruce. Dieser tötete ihn in der Kirche zu Dumfries. Der ganze Clan erhob sich gegen Robert de Bruce. Der Clan wurde geschlagen und seine Ländereien wurden verteilt. Die Herkunft des Namens ist nicht eindeutig. Einige leiten es von der englischen Bezeichnung für Kümmel (Cumin) ab, andere von einem Abt des 7. Jahrhunderts, mit Namen Comineus. Vermutungen, die Wurzeln des Clans lägen in der Normandie, sind zu bezweifeln, da der Name bereits vor dem Jahre 1096 erwähnt wird. Ein Ritter Robertus Cummine fiel in der Schlacht von Alnwick. Cunningham: Y-DNA L21. Hervey von Cunningham wurde 1263 von Alexander III. für seine Tapferkeit in der Schlacht von Largs mit den Ländereien von Kilmaurs belohnt, und durch Heirat wurden die Güter erweitert. 1488 wurde der Titel des Earl of Glencairn geschaffen. Die Familie verkehrte traditionell im Kreis der Mächtigen, so war der 4. Earl ein Freund des Reformators John Knox, und der 9. Earl wurde nach der Restauration zum Lord Chancellor ernannt. Der 14. und bisher letzte Earl war ein Mäzen des schottischen Nationaldichters Robert Burns. Cu Roi mac Daire: Currey: zum Clan Mac Donald. Currie: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Curwen: Borders. Cyrill und Methodius: Heilige RKK, Tag 14.Februar. Cyrill von Jerusalem, Heiliger RKK, Tag 18.März.